L'amour existe t il vraiment?
by nanie nouche
Summary: Harry pense qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé puisqu'il n'a pas encore rencontré le vrai amour...OS Slash HPSS


**Note de l'auteur** : les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf UN ! j'avais cette idée dans la tête alors je l'ai écrite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le style est comment dire…bizarre, je l'avoue.

Mais bon. Je tenterai d'écrire la suite de mes fics assez rapidement.

En attendant, bonne lecture ! bisoussssssss

**L'amour existe-t-il vraiment ?**

Ne rencontre l'amour que ceux qui le méritent, moi il faut croire que je ne le mérite pas. Je suis seul, personne pour moi.

J'ai beau attendre, chercher, trouver, je finis quoiqu'il arrive par être rejeté.

J'en ai assez, ce n'est pas une vie, pas ce que je veux…

Pourtant, il paraît que je plais à un homme, à cet homme…celui qui n'a jamais su me juger à ma juste valeur, celui qui m'a rabaissé durant toutes ces années…aujourd'hui encore, il me rabaisse…aujourd'hui, au mariage de Dray, mon ex…cet événement auquel je refusais de venir et auquel j'assiste pourtant…obligation de Dray ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix en fait.

Ainsi, je suis là depuis plusieurs heures ! Dray m'a demandé de venir aider à la préparation…je n'ai pas servi à grand chose, mais je me suis déjà pris la tête avec LUI.

Bien sur il était là lui-aussi pour aider. C'est le parrain de Dray après tout ! Mais bon, je ne voulais pas le voir moi !

Donc ben c'est prise de tête. Heureusement, c'est bientôt la cérémonie, puisqu'ici ça se passe la nuit…j'échappe à tous pour aller me changer.

Je passe un pantalon noir, une chemise et une belle robe sorcière que j'ai achetée spécialement en cette occasion…

Lorsque je reviens, Blaise et Dray discutent tranquillement. Snape n'est plus là. Il doit se changer. Enfin, je suppose.

Ça m'ennuie d'être ici. Je ne voulais pas venir…j'assiste encore au bonheur des autres sans moi-même réussir à trouver le bonheur…c'est idiot. Je suis tout simplement jaloux de ce qu'on les autres, car moi je sais que je n'y ai pas le droit.

C'est étrange, je n'aurais pas pensé que le mariage de Draco se passerait comme ça. Je l'imaginais plutôt avec une femme…et une cérémonie plus sombre avec Voldemort en guise de prêtre. Mais tout ça n'existe plus désormais…plus de Voldemort, plus de Lucius Malfoy…j'ai mis un terme à tout ça…mais je demeure seul et triste. Je n'ai même plus d'amis. Ron est mort dans la dernière semaine de la guerre…et Hermione l'a suivit le dernier jour…ils m'ont laissé leur fille, Lilou. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu lui apporter jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien de stable en tout cas. Elle est toujours auprès de moi, elle ne me quitte jamais. A part aujourd'hui…je ne sais pas où elle est. Cela m'inquiète. Lorsque ses parents sont morts, elle avait à peine un an. Aujourd'hui elle en a huit. J'ai vécu quatre ans avec Draco et elle. On était si bien. Pourtant, elle ne m'en a pas voulu quand il est parti.

Au contraire, elle s'est rapproché de moi. Peut-être qu'elle comprenait mon mal-être.

Je fais donc le tour du manoir Malfoy à la recherche de « ma » fille. Je peux la nommer comme telle, après tout, elle porte mon nom puisque j'ai dû l'adopter pour la garder avec moi. J'espère que mes amis ne m'en veulent pas…

Il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Je commence à paniquer. Je cours rejoindre Draco. Il sait peut-être. Non, il ne sait pas. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, signe d'affolement chez lui.

Je lui dis de continuer la préparation, que je continuerais seul. Il accepte difficilement et je me remets en route. Je ne suis pas encore allé voir dans le jardin du fond. Elle ne connaît pas cet endroit, mais on ne sait jamais.

Je cours désormais à en perdre haleine. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu si peur. Deux heures que je la cherche.

J'arrive dans le dernier lieu jamais visité par elle mais très bien connu de moi. J'en fais un tour rapide. Je tremble. Si elle n'est pas là, où sera-t-elle ?

-Lilou ? je t'en prie, où es-tu ?

Je crie, mais personne ne répond.

J'arrive à l'endroit que je préfère.

Un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais cru possible : Lilou est là…avec Snape. Ils rient tous les deux.

Je m'avance vers elle.

Elle me regarde, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je dois vraiment faire peur.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort. Des larmes de soulagement coulent le long de mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter.

-Lilou, ne me refais plus jamais ça…j'ai eu tellement peur.

-Désolée papa…

Elle me rend mon étreinte.

-Je suis désolée. Je me suis éloignée et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

J'embrasse sa tête à plusieurs reprises puis, je la relâche un peu.

Je peux sentir le regard de Snape derrière moi.

Je sèche mes yeux du mieux possible et me tourne vers lui.

-Merci de vous en être occupé.

Il me fait un signe de tête. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène.

Elle fait un signe de main à mon ancien professeur.

Il lui répond. Nous disparaissons.

Je préviens Dray que j'ai retrouvé Lilou et nous allons nous changer pour la noce.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous sortons de notre chambre. Tous deux habillés de nos plus beaux atouts.

Tout le monde est déjà installé.

Draco est resplendissant. Tout comme Blaise d'ailleurs.

Ma fille lâche ma main, je me retourne pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle va le voir, lui.

-Tu es beau comme ça, Severus.

Elle n'a pas tort. J'en reste bouche bée. Il a délaissé ses vieilles robes pour une tenue beaucoup plus douce. Enfin, il est vraiment…splendide tout simplement.

-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il sourit.

Là je bave carrément. Mais c'est Snape, je dois me contrôler.

Il me jète un coup d'œil.

Je détourne le regard, même si je suis certain qu'il a vu le mien. En plus, je rougis, ce qui ne m'aide pas…

-Lilou, viens.

Elle reprend ma main et nous allons nous installer.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas avec Severus ?

Je rougis.

-Et bien…je ne sais pas. À cause de notre passé je suppose…Pourquoi cela ?

Elle sourit tristement.

-Comme ça. Il m'a répondu la même chose.

Snape s'arrête près de nous.

-Je peux ? demande-t-il en désignant un siège à côté de celui de ma fille.

-Faites comme bon vous semble.

Il s'installe donc. La cérémonie passe ainsi. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions. Est-t-il possible qu'il est de véritables sentiments pour moi ?

Est-ce que moi j'en ai pour lui ?

Je dois l'admettre, je ne sais plus où j'en suis….

La fête a commencé. Je me suis installé dans un coin. Lilou a passé sa soirée à danser. Parfois même avec Snape.

Je ne le pensais pas comme ça…

Je suis jaloux et je m'en veux. J'aimerai danser avec lui moi aussi. C'est idiot. Je rougis. Heureusement, personne ne me voit.

Ma fille me revient. Elle s'installe dans mes bras. Elle est exténuée. Elle s'endort.

Je la contemple. Elle est magnifique. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère. Tout ce qui témoigne de Ron, ce sont ses cheveux roux.

Elle ressemble à un ange. Je souris. Je ne peux faire autrement.

Je l'aime cette enfant. Elle aurait pu être confiée à sa famille…Pourtant, c'est moi qui en ai la garde. Je ne le regrette pas. Au contraire. Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

Une présence à ma table me fait sortir de ma torpeur.

C'est lui. Que fait-il ici ?

-Je me permets de m'installer ici. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Euh…Non

-Cette petite est le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle est tout aussi intelligente et vive d'esprit.

-Je sais.

-Elle est comme votre propre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle a été reconnue comme telle.

Il sourit.

-Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Enfin, jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

-…

-Vous m'avez étonné. Mais ça a renforcé l'idée nouvelle que je me fais de vous.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je dois avouer qu'à Poudlard, je me suis laissé aveugler par les ressentiments que j'avais envers votre père.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et bien, j'ai appris la vérité assez tôt sur vous et votre vie. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment avancer ce que je pense réellement désormais.

-…

-…

-Bien.

-On pourrait peut-être…

-…Commencer par se tutoyer ? Oui. Ça me semble être une bonne idée.

Je souris. Lui aussi.

Serait-ce le début d'une longue histoire ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Mais pourquoi pas. Après tout, si mon cœur bat autant c'est sans doute qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent.

Lorsque je me suis levée le lendemain matin, Lilou n'était plus là. Je soupire. Je me souviens de la veille et souris.

Elle devait être avec lui. Severus.

Je prends donc une douche rapide et descends dans la salle à manger du manoir. Tout le monde est déjà là. Ils prennent leur petit déjeuner.

Sans que j'aie le temps dé réagir, Lilou me saute dans les bras.

-Bonjour Papa. Désolée d'être descendu avant toi, mais je m'ennuyais toute seule là-haut.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle me fait un gros bisou sur la joue et je la repose au sol.

Je m'avance vers sa place pour m'installer à côté d'elle. Bien sûr, elle est auprès de mon ancien professeur.

-Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ?

Je sens que tout le monde est surpris et qu'on nous regarde, attendant ma réponse.

-Bonjour Severus. Très bien dormi, et toi ?

-Je crains de ne jamais dormir suffisamment malheureusement.

Pourquoi cela ? peut-être que dans mes bras, il dormirait bien mieux…

J'enlève cette image de ma tête pour laisser place à un air de compassion.

On déjeune donc rapidement et on sort prendre l'air.

Bizarrement, Lilou s'éclipse, prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à dire à Draco, nous laissant, Severus et moi, seuls.

-Je crois que c'est un coup monté, dis-je en jetant un regard à l'homme.

-Je pense aussi.

Est-il imaginable de penser qu'entre lui et moi se serait possible ?

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour toutes ces années…

-…Non. Je ne pense pas. Après tout, j'ai jamais été très sympathique non plus…j'ai toujours cru que tu étais réellement un mangemort et que tu avais tué Dumbledore de sang-froid.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un sale gosse arrogant et qui se croyait au-dessus des lois. Ce n'était pas bien mieux.

-Certes. Mais le temps a passé.

-Oui. Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais…s'il était possible que…enfin…

-Professeur Snape, vous n'avez jamais eu pour habitude de bafouiller ainsi.

Il sourit, c'est déjà ça. Je suis aussi stressé que lui…on croirait deux adolescents.

-Et bien. Je pense que…j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis quelques…années en fait…et je me disais que peut-être…toi et moi…on pourrait…tenter quelque chose ?

Je respire à nouveau, me souvenant même pas avoir arrêté de respirer. Je ne sais pas comment dire oui. C'est pourtant simple…

-…

-Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça…je n'au…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre…je voulais le faire taire…

Mes lèvres sur les siennes…c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé et je ne suis pas déçu.

On se sépare pour mieux approfondir notre baiser.

Ce pourrait-il que je sois enfin entièrement heureux ?

Pourquoi pas ? Pour une fois, j'ose y croire.

On se sépare de nouveau. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et nous reprenons le chemin du Manoir.

Lilou nous rejoint en chemin. Elle me saute dans les bras en riant aux éclats. A croire qu'elle aussi est heureuse. Et pour moi, c'est ce qui compte.

Nous formons une vraie famille.

Main dans la main, nous avançons. Lilou court devant nous.

Tout comme sur les tableaux : nous formons un ensemble unit et, je l'espère, heureux pour toujours.

FIN

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout dans une pitite review…please…

En tout cas, j'espère que malgré le style changeant, vous avez aimé.

bisous


End file.
